Mudblood's Suitors
by Nas Tunt
Summary: Hermione Granger has developed into a bright young woman, and Draco has noticed…but he’s not the only one. Severus Snape, the great black bat of the dungeons has also noticed. And now, they’re in a war to prove which one loves her more. Or…. Do they just
1. Default Chapter

By: RainCloud and BlackRose

Summary: Hermione Granger has developed into a bright young woman, and Draco has noticed…but he's not the only one. Severus Snape, the great black bat of the dungeons has also noticed. And now, they're in a war to prove which one loves her more. Or…. Do they just want to bed her? R&R, please! If you do, kudos and cookies galore! And if u think this is just the common Draco/Hermione - Severus/Hermione fic…u r so WRONG!

Hermione Granger was in her 7th year at Hogwarts and she was _sexier_ than ever. To make this clearer in meaning, Hermione's hair had grown some ability to be controlled, her skin was pale, but not in the sickly, stays-in-the-house-all-day pale, but a naturally healthy pale. Her eyes had gotten darker, and much more enchanting. And she was…let's say, more womanly.

Hermione sat in the Head Compartment, waiting for the Head Boy to arrive, because surprise-surprise she got Head Girl. As she stared out the window, wondering whom she was soon to meet. She had a feeling that she was going to meet someone or something was going to happen that would change her life forever. Suddenly, she heard the compartment door slide forcefully open and she whirled around to see none other than Ferret Face, also known as Draco Malfoy.

He glared at her, and she returned it. Of course, in his head Draco was really thinking: **_'HOLY SHIT. WHEN DID GRANGER GET SO HOT!'_** Hermione on the other hand, was thinking along the lines of '_Omigod. I can't believe Ferret Face was appointed Head Boy. This sucks major….But he is actually KINDA sexy.'_

'_WAIT A SECOND. WHAT AM I THINKING!' _she scolded herself in her head. She glared even more fiercely at Draco for causing her to think such a thing. He just smirked and sat down across from her.

She went back to looking out the window and thinking, but then once again the door opened and McGonagall walked in.

She said "Its nice to see I don't have to search the train for the Heads…" and she carried on with the speech she says to the Heads every year about what they were supposed to do and how important their jobs were and so on and so forth. Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him slightly dozing off.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to have you LISTEN to the guidelines." McGonagall said sharply. Hermione held in her giggles expertly. After a while, McGonagall bid them goodbye and left. At that moment, Draco yawned, and slowly went to sleep. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but do the same, whilst dreaming of _him_.

Hermione woke up with a start when she felt the train lurch to a stop. She glanced around drowsily, then stood. She saw Draco still sleeping, so she shook him. Being the lazy bum he is, he didn't wake up.

"Wake up you bloody wanker." She growled. At this, he did wake up. She smirked at his slightly panicked face, then waltzed out of the compartment and straight out of the train. She waved to Hagrid as usual, then continued on to the carriages where she sat and waited for Draco so they could leave. He finally came, and the Head carriage left.

They sat in silence the whole way there, and once the carriage stopped, Hermione jumped out quite quickly and blatantly ran up the steps, into the castle, and straight into the Great Hall, until of course, she smacked into the tall, firm body of Professor Severus Snape. She stumbled over her words, as he looked down upon her, a sneer on his thin lips.

"S-sorry P-professor." She mumbled. He grunted, then stood aside for her to pass. She walked to the Gryffindor table, blushing furiously. God, what that man did to her.

Moments later, Harry and Ron came and sat beside her, smiling their boy-ish grins as they sat by her, telling her of their summers, and how excellent they'd been. She was solemn, entirely quiet, and didn't say much. She clapped as usual after the sorting and Dumbledore's annual speech and when the food came up, she only picked at it a bit to make it seem like she was eating. Harry and Ron didn't notice she was acting a bit depressed, oh well, no matter.

Suddenly, there was a lone shadow over her, and she turned around to face Snape. She sighed inwardly, hoping she wasn't in trouble for the 'incident' earlier. Finally, in his dark, silky voice, Snape spoke.

"Miss Granger, I require you in my office. I must explain to Draco and you you're living arrangements." Hermione nodded absentmindedly and stood to follow him. She glanced at Harry and Ron, who were both looking at her with their mouths full. Boys.

Once down in Snape's office, Hermione and Draco sat across from each other, glaring intently at each other, Snape began to speak once more.

"_Sadly_, you both will be sharing your own little common room, but your dorms, of course, will be separated. You will have the same bathroom." He finished off with a smirk. Hermione groaned, and Draco rolled his eyes angrily. This was totally insane!

Hermione nodded once, and was beginning to stand, when the Professor caught her arm.

"Miss Granger, I need to speak to you." He said, his eyes, for some reason, seemed soft towards her. He then turned and glared at Malfoy. "You, are dismissed."

Draco glared at him, then stood up. He quietly went out the door. Hermione returned her attention to her dark Potions Master. His eyes were soft and…pleading.

"Hermione…" he said gently, and then put his hand to her cheek. She felt herself draw in a deep breath. What was Snape doing? Suddenly, she saw him lower his head, and then, with an electric shock, she felt his lips upon her's.

A/N:

RC: So, what do you guys think about this fic? This chapter was a bit short, but the other one is longer, so no worries.

BR:You know u liked it…

RC: Yeah, Sev may be a LITTLE out of character right now, but don't worry, he'll be back to the Great Bat he is in the near future. So, R&R, as it says in the summary you dorkwads, and we'll add up another chapter we've been brainstorming.

Love, RainCloud and BlackRose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welp, we got this chapter out quick, didn't we? Don't expect the next chapter out as fast, we haven't wrote that one yet. Anyways, thanks for the two nice comments on the first chapter so far, they're appreciated. hands out the kudos and the cookies to those who commented >D

Chapter 2

Hermione was pretty much gaping at him once he stopped. What the hell had just happened! Had Severus Snape, the dark, sardonic, sadistic, Potions Master just KISSED her? She stared up at him, to note he was watching her with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"P-Professor…Uh.. I-uhm. Uh." She muttered. Hermione Granger was at a lack of words. She just stared at him.

"Hermione, really, you look like a fish." Snape said softly, but with his usual sneer. Hermione glared at him and felt the urge to kiss him. '_WTF. Did I just feel the need to kiss him again! What happened to kicking him, or yelling, or even slapping him? Oh dear. I've lost it.' _She thought all of this with a pained look on her face, and a very small whimper escaped her lips. Snape looked at her rather bizarrely and she felt herself turning slightly red. That wasn't exactly supposed to come through.

"If you'll excuse me Professor, I...I must be going." She said, then turned on her heel and left in a flash of black and auburn. Snape just stood there looking after her graceful retreating figure, smirking all the while. Why hadn't he noticed this brilliant girl before?

'_Because you're a dumbass and thought she was a filthy Gryffindor know-it-all, that's why, you bastard.' _He cursed himself in his head. He sighed deeply, then went to his desk to immerse himself in the art of grading the essays of dunderheads, only something a true master could do.

Meanwhile, Hermione was running down the halls toward the Heads room. She was cursing to herself in her head, and sometimes even in a low whisper, and she was nearly about to cry in her anger. So finally, she just screamed. Right there in the hallway. A couple of the paintings told her to quiet down, but she just glared at them, and finally found the door to the Heads room. She said the password and rushed in, about to sweep into her room when darling Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he questioned her, looking at her curiously, but in a concerned way at the same time.

"Oh, so it's not Mudblood or Granger anymore, is it?" she said, obviously trying to change the subject as she glared at him. He looked down at the floor, before staring back at her defiantly.

"Don't try to change the subject, Hermione. What's wrong?" He asked again, his voice taking on a slightly aggressive edge.

"It's none of your damn business!" she yelled at him, then pushed past him and into her room, slamming the door harshly behind her. She ran and jumped on her bed, yelling and crying at the same time. She didn't understand why she had wanted to kiss her Professor when she was angry with him, and she also couldn't understand why HE had kissed HER. She threw one of her pillows against the wall before curling up in a ball and sobbing, slowly falling into an emotionally drained sleep.

Meanwhile, outside in the Head Common Room, Draco was worried, but highly angry at her attitude towards him. After all, he was Draco Malfoy, who could resist his ultimate sexiness? (A/N we could, teehee.) He glared into the fireplace angrily, and was listening to her screaming and sobbing until he heard a soft thump and then the screaming stopped and the sobbing got quieter. He sighed to himself before standing. No use in waiting for her to come out, she was obviously going to sleep. He'd rather follow suit.

The next day, Hermione awoke to feeling slightly lightheaded, more emotionally drained than before, and angry. She woke up at 5:47 and suddenly realized that she hadn't bathed since she had gotten there, so without thinking she grabbed her 'pretty' David Bowie shirt, undergarments, and jeans then a towel. She walked into the bathroom, turned the water on…not to hot and not to cold, and slowly filled the bath with strawberry-and-lemon scented bubbles. She sunk down into the bath slowly getting used to the water. She fell asleep after a couple of minutes in the warm water but awoke whenever she had a dream about Draco walking in on her. As if right on cue, she heard the door open and then shut. she, of course being an IDIOT, thought she was still dreaming… she looked up and saw Draco standing there and said "…I wish I were loved."

She just looked at him for a moment then realized he was staring at her 'collarbone.' She then realized that she wasn't dreaming and screamed.

"Dammit now I'm being harassed by TWO fucking men… WTF… Get the hell out of here you bastard!" he started stuttering and just walked out, smirking, slightly wondering who this other man was, even though he thought he might have a clue.

POTIONS CLASS LATER THAT MORNING

"I'm going to pair you up with people I think are adequate to your intelligence, whatever that level may be." Snape said striding into the room. "Blaise with Potter, Pansy with Weasel…y, Millicent with Justin, Draco with Granger, and Longbottom with Crabbe AND Goyle." He smirked then tapped on his desk with his wand.

"Well… MOVE." Everyone scrabbled to sit with his or her partners. Draco went and sat by Hermione in the back of the room. He then grabbed a piece if parchment and quickly began to write on it. After a minute or two of her getting the ingredients for the potion he handed her the paper and started getting out the rest of the ingredients for the potion. She just looked at the note for a minute then opened it slowly afraid of what it might say.

_**Hermione… um, did you, um,… mean what you said this morning?**_

She read it over again and then, trying to be dumb, wrote back

_**Um… what did I say?**_

She then handed the note to him and started on the potion where he left off. After a minute or so he handed her the note again.

_**That, er... that you wanted to be loved…**_

He handed her the note again and she opened it and read it with caution afraid that she might have said something that she would regret. She sighed when she read it and then wrote back.

_**Um… yeah, mostly, why would you care?**_

She handed him the note then went back to working. He opened it, excitedly then started writing back.

_**Well, um, what would you say if I told you that I loved you?**_

He handed it to her and smiled whenever he saw her surprised look. He just smiled at her and whenever she was about to give him the note, Snape walked up behind her and gently put his hand on her arm. Draco, noticing Snape put his hand on HIS girl '_Well not exactly his yet but she soon will be' _placed his hand on the same arm. They glared at each other then Hermione spoke.

"Harry, do you think there is any room over there by you?" she asked.

Draco and Snape both tightened their grip on her arm and Draco said "Hermione you cant move, we're partners and you have to sit by your partners." She just looked at them both for a minute then she grabbed Draco's middle finger and slightly tugged on it until he let go of her arm then she dropped it on his lap then she did the same to Snape. Draco and Snape both glared at each other for a few moments then Snape walked off AFTER grabbing the note from Hermione's hand and saying that they had detention that night at 8:00. Hermione sighed frustratedly. Damn those men. Their grips probably left red marks on her arm. But, she couldn't hold a grudge against Malfoy for long, he had, after all, said he loved her, and now, she was starting to have feelings for him just for that.

She glanced over at Draco, catching his gaze, and smiled meekly at him. Maybe Malfoy would be okay to date. Now, to get him to ask her out. She scooted a bit closer to Draco, and he smiled wearily at her. She giggled to herself a bit, before finishing up the potion for them, and bottling it. She then stood and walked over to Snape's desk, adding a slight wiggle to her hips as she walked, and stopped in front of him. He looked up at her with one raised eyebrow, and she nodded curtly and handed him the vile. He stared, taking it, and watched as she walked off.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Hermione and Draco were walking to the dungeons TOGETHER. When they got there they sat at different tables, so they wouldn't rise suspicion. Snape wrote down ingredients for a potion and then said, "Well get to work… you won't be able to leave until you turn it in." Hermione sighed whenever she had read what potion it was '_Yes… this is the potion we did last year… I can do this' _

After about an hour Hermione finished. She put a sample of the potion it a vile and cleared her cauldron. She brought the sample up to Snape and started gathering all of her things slowly so maybe Draco would be done before she left. She glanced over at Draco and he was putting some of his potion in a vile. He glanced at her then smiled. _He _smiled

Snape just happened to look up whenever Draco smiled at Hermione and he decided he wanted to figure out what was going on between them. "Draco," Draco turned and glanced at him, "I would like to talk to you in private before you leave."

Draco just frowned and said "Okay, professor."

Hermione walked out slowly hoping to hear even a word of their conversation but they wouldn't speak until she left. She stood outside the door trying to listen but after a minute she realized that Snape must have put a silencing charm on the door. She decided she would just ask Draco what they talked about in the morning. '_Great now I'm calling him Draco…' _But what Hermione didn't know, was that they were talking about her.

"So Draco…" Snape drawled with a sneer trying to find a way to start.

"Yes?" Draco retorted annoyedly.

"Well I noticed that you and Her…Granger walked in together. Why is that?" He finished with another sneer.

"Well, since we do live in the same common room we just decided to walk together." Draco snapped arogantly.

"What do you have to say about the note?"

"What do you mean what do I have to say about it?"

"Well, why would you want to love a Mudblood?" '_O how I hate calling Hermione that'_

"...Wait a minute… Why would you care?"

" I would just like to know…" Snape answered, almost feeling insecure.

" Well I would just like to know why you want to know." Draco had a feeling he might just be onto something.

"Why does it matter? Now just tell me you didn't mean everything in that note." (A/N see back to his evil 'tell-me-or-else-u-die')

"Wait a minute…**You're** the other man she was talking about aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr.Malfoy."

"This morning she said she was being harassed by _two_ men now. You're the other one aren't you? That's why whenever she came back from the dungeons she was crying!" Draco yelled at Snape, pure hatred in his voice.

"I think you need to see Madam Pomphrey, Mr.Malfoy, for you must have head injuries." Snape answered smoothly.

"Well stay away from her because she in MINE!"

Snape had had it from there. "Since when is she your's?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I first claimed her, you dolt!"

"She is not a prize, you insufferable moron. She is a human being." Snape's voice was laced with venom as he uttered this in almost a whisper.

"So its not Mudblood anymore, is it?"

"I've always hated calling her that."

"Well, she's mine so it won't really matter what you call her."

"No, she's _MINE_."

"No she's **MINE**."

"Well has she said you could have her?" Snape broke in smoothly.

"Well, did she say YOU could have her?" Draco fired back.

" No, but she hasn't said you could have her either." He snarled.

"… She's still mine." Draco muttered determindly.

"Well earlier today she took YOUR hand off her arm FIRST." Snape said in an immature way.

"She only did that because she wanted to touch me first." Draco said, sinking down to Snape's level.

"Well, I think she wanted to be touched longer by me." Snape said in a haughty tone.

"No, she wanted best first." Draco growled at him.

"And I think you're both wrong and I say I just wanted you to both stop touching me." Hermione's voice broke the two male's from their fighting and they turned to see their obsession standing in the door way.

A/N: Whoo! Their argument was funny to me. BlackRose wrote it, since I wasn't at her house. >D I just did a bit of editting. Anyways, R&R, and hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys made us feel so loved with those reviews. 333 So, we decided to give you a mini-chapter. Hey, atleast it's yummt.

Chapter Three

Snape and Draco were both staring amazed that Hermione had just heard their 'little' argument.

"Damn, I forgot-"

"Yes, Professor Snape, you forgot your wards. I'm truly touched by how much both of you care for me, but I'd rather not waste my time on boys-er men." Hermione glared at them and watched as they looked slightly crest-fallen over the last fact. "Draco, come." she said with a snap of her finger. She then turned on her heel and stalked out, followed by Draco. Snape just glared.

----------------------------

Back in the common room, Hermione was glowering at Draco.

"Malfoy! How dare you fight over me like a piece of meat!" she growled.

"Granger…" he growled then pushed her against the wall and kissed her. For a moment she felt like she was in heaven, how his wonderfully warm mouth touched hers, then she snapped back to reality and remembered exactly whom she was kissing. She pushed him away slowly and ran to her room, leaving Draco stunned.

"What the hell?" she said to herself, before hearing a knock on her door.

"Hermione…" Draco's smooth voice came through the door. She walked to the door and opened it slowly. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in. He shut and locked the door then put a silencing charm on the room. He pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her frequently. She couldn't help but kiss him back. Soon they were beneath the covers of her bed, giving each other love nips until they fell asleep in each others arms.

-------------------------------

Hermione awoke to see Draco's silver eyes. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"So, does this mean we're together?" he asked her.

"I guess." Was her soft reply. She got out of the bed, went into the bathroom, and began to get ready, even though it was a Saturday.

When she came out she saw Draco was back asleep. She got dressed quickly, then left the room as silently as she could.

Hermione walked down the halls, heading for the library, when she knocked into the hard body of Snape. He raised an eyebrow at her then sneered.

"Getting fond of running into me aren't you?" he asked her. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. He put his hand along her jaw and raised her chin up ever so slightly. She was staring at him longingly, though she tried to hide it. Finally, answering her mind's wishes, he lowered his lips to hers. Her mouth was desperately fighting to claim his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close to her. She wasn't even thinking about what she was doing, she just knew she wanted him, and that she wanted him to want her.

Slowly, he pulled away from her, both of them panting for breath. Hermione stared up at him with big, doe, eyes, and he looked back down at her with a softened gaze.

"Hermione, you must forgive me. Please, just pretend this never happened," he said softly, kissed her softly on her hand, then left. Hey, his robes weren't billowing.

"But Severus, I love you," she muttered. Too bad she didn't know he heard her.

A/N: Okie. So, how do you guys like that one? This chappie isn't of great importance, but ya'll have been asking so nicely, we decided to give you a yummy chapter. Yeah. The ending was sad to me (BlackRose: and me) but o well/ R&R 3


End file.
